warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Too Young at Heart
IN WETTY'S WRITING CONTEST Lynxkit, a lithe light brown tabby tom with blue eyes, lives in the Clans during a time of war. Warriors are treasured, StarClan is honored. You can only trust your closest friends, but not as much as you trust that the enemy will find a way to hurt you. His father, Mossfoot, is fighting, his mother, Rosetail, is watching cats die. Lynxkit is waiting for apprenticeship, so he can be trained to be strong like his father, and smart like his mother. But what will happen when Lynxkit realizes the horrors of war, perhaps too late? In this story, Forestpaw13 explores and imagines about a kit's point of view about something horrible. Because, without it, where would we be? Note: Wetty, is this alright so far? I'm going to start writing because I'm super excited. Prologue - Only the Beginning :The cat sat, his long tail wrapped around his paws and his eyes gleaming in the darkness. His ears were perked, listening for the next sign of the looming threat posed against him. :His loyal deputy sat beside him, staring at his paws, obviously thinking about the most important cat in his life- the newest kit. :"Mossfoot, Lynxkit will be protected," the cat murmured to his deputy. "We will not sink as low as ShadowClan during this, I promise." :Mossfoot swept his tail around, gesturing to the hollow. "I want all the cats here tonight to be alive and well at the end of this," he meowed. His voice was soft, his eyes bright. "I'm sure that ThunderClan will be strong enough." :"It is not a measure of strength," the cat beside him murmured. "It is a measure of mind. This battle will end when ShadowClans' minds strengthen." :Mossfoot nodded. His fur rippled as a leaf-bare wind blew. "Of course, Falconstar." :Falconstar nodded. "Go see Lynxkit. I can see your mind is still on him." :Mossfoot glanced up, his eyes filled with gratitude- and something else that Falconstar did not bother to linger on. "Thank you." :Mossfoot leaped down from the Highledge, his tail twitching happily back and forth. :Falconstar resumed his pose- tail wrapped around paws, eyes gleaming, ears perked. :His Clan was to stay safe. :"Go!" Mossfoot screeched. "Don't just stand there, go!" :Rosetail raced away with Lynxkit in her jaws, and Mossfoot spun around to face his opponent. :"Kits die first," the ShadowClan cat spat, rasing his claws to Mossfoot's face. :Mossfoot flinched away from the sharp extension and bared his teeth. :"Scared, are you?" The ShadowClan cat paced around Mossfoot, his tail touching Mosstail's shoulder, than his other. "You would think that the deputy would be the bravest cat in a Clan- protecting his coward of a leader is his main job, am I correct?" The ShadowClan cat had an edge to his tone, one that Mossfoot was annoyed by. :"Falconstar is not a coward," Mossfoot growled. "Or Treestar would of never chosen him to succeed him!" :"I'm having trouble believing that..." Mossfoot's opponent had a seductive edge, one that made Mossfoot have trouble not clawing him across the face. :"Well, it's true," Mossfoot growled back. :The ShadowClan cat stopped pacing around Mossfoot and faced him. "Leap, you coward, or face my wrath." :Mossfoot stood stone-still, barely breathing. He waited. :The ShadowClan cat leaped, claws unsheathed, and the war began with a dead ShadowClan cat. Chapter 1 - Up a Tree :Lynxkit stretched his eyes open at a wail, one so filled with pain that he couldn't ignore it. :I must be strong! he thought quickly. Warriors are strong. :He laid his head back on his paws and shut his ears to the world around him. :"It's okay, Lynxkit," his mother, Rosetail, murmured. "You'll be able to go back to camp soon, I promise. Mossfoot will keep us safe." :Lynxkit knew something was weird. He stretched his eyes open once again and tried to stand up, but... :"No! Lynxkit, lay down," Rosetail directed quickly. "We're in a tree." :Oh. Lynxkit was on a wide branch, but even so, his legs trembled beneath him as he peered over the edge. :"Rosetail, why are we here?" he asked. :"ShadowClan attacked," Rosetail murmured. :"Why would ShadowClan attack?" Lynxkit asked. He cocked his head to the side and put on his best innocent face, in case Rosetail didn't want to tell him. :Rosetail sighed when she saw him and mewed, "This is a time of war. You were born before it." :Lynxkit was confused. "So... will I die before it?" :Rosetail twitched her whiskers. "It's already started," she whispered. Her voice sounded unusually hoarse. :"You're sick! Wait, let me climb down and get Leaftail. She'll be able to help you," Lynxkit mewed bravely. :This is a chance to show her that you're a true warrior! Lynxkit told himself. Act brave. :"I'm not sick," Rosetail purred. "Just worried sick." :Lynxkit sighed and sat down. "Okay." :He heard pawsteps thumping on the ground beneath him. They're coming to hurt me! :The thought overwhelmed him and he put his paws over his head. :"You're safe!" Mossfoot's voice rang through Lynxkit's ears. :Lynxkit's heart stopped beating. Wow! Mossfoot is so brave! :"Okay," Rosetail called back. "Lynxkit, are you ready to have some fun?" :Lynxkit nodded eagerly. Warriors had fun all the time when they weren't fighting! :Rosetail picked up Lynxkit by the scruff, and the next thing he knew he was falling. :He didn't have time to be scared, because he landed on Mossfoot with a thud. :"Woah!" Lynxkit breathed. "Do warriors do that a lot?" :Mossfoot nodded. "It's a way to surprise the enemy!" :Lynxkit purred. "I can't wait until I'm a warrior..." Chapter 2 - Gone :Lynxkit stared up at his leader. "Not for another moon...?" he asked quietly. He felt speechless. :"You're not big enough to fight ShadowClan yet," Falconstar explained. "I'm sorry. I want you to wait another moon." :Lynxkit sighed. "But I've been waiting six moons, like you told me to." He felt cheated. He felt lied to. He felt horrible. :Falconstar told him that the war had been going on for five moons, and that ShadowClan had been getting fiercer and fiercer when it came to fighting and tactics. ThunderClan could only match, and it wasn't helping that cats were dying. :Lynxkit sighed. "What you need is a smart apprentice." :Falconstar purred. "I wish," he murmured. He spun around as a screech of pain, emotional and physical, sounded outside the camp. :Lynxkit hid behind him, but Falconstar bounded towards the entrance as Mossfoot dragged in a body. :It was Rosetail. :Mossfoot buried his face in her fur. :Lynxkit could only stare and retreat behind a bramble bush. :His mother, dead... :"How?" Falconstar sputtered. :"I'm not sure," Mossfoot replied. :Falconstar glanced behind him, obviously looking for Lynxkit. :"Don't tell Lynxkit," Mossfoot meowed quickly. "He'll just get overwhelmed." :Lynxkit felt a rush of... hatred. His father wouldn't even tell him? His heart pounded, his claws unsheathed for a heartbeat. :But then he stopped. Mossfoot was trying to protect him. :So Lynxkit would try to protect his father. :Falconstar dared not open his mouth. He knew Lynxkit had been there, but where was he now? He was upwind, towards the nursery, which was almost a comforting sign except for the possibility of knowledge. :He dared not look behind him, either. :Is he meant to be a warrior if he won't even see what's going on? Falconstar worried. :But his heart told him that was not the case. :Lynxkit scampered back to the nursery when Mossfoot has disappeared, probably to mourn or find the cat that had killed his mother. :Rosetail had the scent of a queen on her. Were the ShadowClan cats so cruel? :Lynxkit longed to go outside, to hunt down every cat that threatened to hurt him. :Like a warrior would. Wasn't that what warriors did? Chapter 3 - Decision :"Stay in here at all costs," Mossfoot told Lynxkit. "I have to go find your mother." :Lynxkit wanted to yowl, "You're lying!" But he didn't. That would give away the secret. :"I want to come!" he complained instead. "I want to see if she's okay." :Mossfoot's eyes darkened. "No.'" :Lynxkit sat down, pretending to complain. He harumphed for good measure. :"I'm sorry," Mossfoot whispered. He slipped out. :Lynxkit was left alone. :"You can take care of him...?" Mossfoot asked. :The rogue nodded. "Of course." :"Fitz, I just-" :"You can't trust me?" Fitz was growling now. "Because I'm a rogue?" Well, what can I do? Falconstar has long since refused for me to join a Clan." :"It's not that." :"Of course it is." Fitz unsheathed his claws. "Even though I would protect Lynxkit with my life..." :Mossfoot sighed. "If you don't want to do it, just tell me." As soon he said it, Mossfoot wanted to take his words back. :"I won't say so," Fitz snapped. :Mossfoot grunted. "Meet here in a quarter-moon at moonhigh." :Fitz nodded. His white pelt seemed to shine brighter. Mossfoot was sure he survived off of fish. :"I'm glad I have you," Mossfoot purred. With that, he spun and allowed himself to be hidden in the trees. :"What?" Lynxkit allowed his voice to rise. "No, I like it here with you and Rosetail and Falconstar." :Mossfoot had just told him of his decision to allow the rogue, Fitz, to take care of him. Lynxkit had never met Fitz. :He didn't want to, not like this. :Mossfoot sighed. "It's the only way to protect you." :"He's a rogue," Lynxkit growled. "What if he betrays me?" :"He wouldn't do that." Mossfoot's voice was curt. :Lynxkit let his eyes flutter closed. He visioned himself in the midst of battle, unsure which side to take. Because Fitz was loyal to ShadowClan, and he loved Fitz, but he was loyal to ThunderClan. :The next vision: being betrayed to ShadowClan's leader. Fitz himself was shove Lynxkit forward. Lynxkit flashed forward to seeing his dead body on a rock. :Of course, before he left, he wanted his full warrior name. :"I want my warrior name if I leave," he declared out loud. :Mossfoot shook his head. "No. Your name is Lynxkit. You are six moons. My kit." :Lynxkit scratched the ground with sharp claws. :Mossfoot sighed. "You have a quarter-moon to say goodbye." He swept out of the den, leaving Lynxkit alone. :Absolutely alone. Chapter 4 - Betrayal :Mossfoot carried Lynxkit through the forest. :Lynxkit was devastated. The quarter-moon had taken forever to pass- yet it was only a couple of heartbeats. He could not stop thinking about Fitz's possible betrayal to him. :As Mossfoot set him down, he groaned. "You're getting too big." :Lynxkit didn't say anything. He secretly liked being carried around. :But then he burst out: "Why, Mossfoot? Why are you giving me away to a stupid rogue?" :"Because I want you to stay safe." Mossfoot's reply was surprisingly soft. "And I trust Fitz." :Lynxkit sighed. "But... couldn't you stay until he gets here?" :They had already agreed to leave Lynxkit by a bush, where Fitz would find him when he arrived. :"No. I have to report back to Falconstar as quickly as I can," Mossfoot said curtly. Deputy-like. "I'm lucky he's giving me time to do this, actually. I can't be late." :"What's more important than me?" Lynxkit asked scornfully. :"The war at hand," Mossfoot sighed. :Lynxkit wanted to claw his father. Who admits that a war is more important then their kit? :Mossfoot looked up. "I'll be late." He licked Lynxkit between the ears and ran away. :Lynxkit sat angrily. Now I'm stuck with Fitz. Where is he? :A muscular black tom slipped from the trees a moment later. His eyes gleamed when he saw Lynxkit. :Lynxkit cowered. He didn't like this cat. :"I am Fitz," the black tom boomed. :Lynxkit showed his teeth. "You don't sound like him." :The black tom's eyes narrowed. "You've met him?" :Lynxkit shook his head, his heart pounding. He was fighting to keep his tail from fluffing up. :Fitz purred. "I was just making sure- this time is filled with lies. You can trust me, I'll protect you." He said it soothingly. :Lynxkit slowly nodded, his heart reluctantly warming to the cat. :"Follow me to my home. Your new home," Fitz added quickly. :Lynxkit nodded and bounded to his side, then raced alongside of Fitz as he raced through the forest. :Fitz stopped suddenly; Lynxkit had to skid to avoid racing too far from him. :Fitz muttered something about resting for a moment, and Lynxkit didn't bother to complain. He was breathing too hard, too quickly. :When he recovered, Fitz raced away again... :Lynxkit followed. :And after another time, they stopped once more, outside a hole in a bramble wall. :"Woah," Lynxkit breathed. "You live here?" He imagined the size of the area within, what if it was the same size of the ThunderClan camp? :Did more cats live here? :Fitz suddenly shoved Lynxkit to the ground, his teeth bared. "You follow everything I say, got it?" :Lynxkit nodded fearfully. "Yes." :Fitz flung Lynxkit through the hole. :What's going on? Lynxkit asked himself. Why is he suddenly so violent? :But when Lynxkit opened his eyes- he had closed them to keep out dust- he realized. :Lynxkit had been betrayed. It hadn't even been a day. :He was a ShadowClan prisoner now. Chapter 5 - Trapped :Fitz looked up into the sky. I was supposed to meet Lynxkit! :But he heard commotion out in the clearing. :He stood up on weak legs and padded to the entrance, where he might be able to see what was going on. :"Get back, scum," the guard spat, shoving him back. :Fitz fell, gasping in pain and his side hit the ground first. :"Weak," the guard snorted. He turned back to the clearing. :Fitz saw white tufts of fur on the ground. No, he thought. Why is my fur falling out? :He stood back up and stumbled to the back of the den, where he saw a ThunderClan cat, Honeyfur, sleeping. :Or was she dead? :Fitz prodded her and she gasped. Fitz sighed in relief. "It's just me." :Honeyfur looked up and nodded. "Why?" she pleaded. :"It's just me," Fitz repeated. "Fitz." :Honeyfur just nodded and laid her head down again, sleeping within heartbeats. :"Hey!" The commotion was closer now. An indignant voice had sounded, one of a young cat. :"Mossfoot, no..." Fitz whispered. :As the cat was shoved in, he groaned. :Lynxkit was there. :Lynxkit couldn't believe it. :His heart had told him not to trust "Fitz". But he had, anyway. :He clawed himself. I'm so stupid! :The white cat was looking at him with an expression of obvious fear- and hurt. :Why was he hurt? :Lynxkit could not help but trust the two other cats here. It was impossible not to. :The cat in the back raised her head. She was a light golden tabby. :"Honeypelt?" Lynxkit asked in disbelief. :"Lynxpaw!" Honeypelt spat. "Go away." :"Lynxkit..." Lynxkit corrected. "I'm prisoner." :The white cat murmured, "She's crabby and exhausted." :Lynxkit nodded and padded away from the both of them, way, way towards the back. :But there was already a nest here. :He groaned. :"What?" the white cat asked. :"I want to be alone when I sleep," Lynxkit snarled. :He scuffed the ground with his paw, hating himself. I'm so stupid. :"Fitz, stop it," Honeypelt croaked to the white cat. :Fitz! Lynxkit jumped up. "How can I trust you? Either of you?" :Fitz muttered something about being caught. Honeypelt didn't answer. :"You were supposed to keep me safe," Lynxkit croaked at Fitz. "Now look." He swept his tail around the den and spun around. :He hated this. The cat that betrayed him was here. :Would he never escape the perils of war? Chapter 6 - Disliked :Lynxkit awoke to scuffling outside. :"No!" a cat yowled. "I swear, I was just passing through." :A cry of pain. A different voice. "How can we tell?" :A deep shuddering breath. Lynxkit pricked his ears as the cat being tortured replied, "I have no idea." :A gasp as the cat was let up, and a cat was shoved into the den. :Lynxkit retreated behind Fitz. :"Oh, he's captured others?" the cat asked meekly. Lynxkit studied him. A brown tabby with green eyes. His voice was foreign, alien. But it was powerful and calm at the same time, something Lynxkit wished he knew how to do. :Honeypelt nodded. "I'm Honeypelt," she mewed. :"I'm Fitz," Fitz added. :"Fiyero," the cat muttered, staring at his paws. (A/N: Fiyero is pronounced “Fee-air-oh”.) :Fitz took a step forward, revealing Lynxkit. "Nice to meet you, Fiyero." :Fiyero looked up and saw Lynxkit. He gasped. "A mere kit, captured?" :"Almost an apprentice," Lynxkit spat back. "I'm supposed to be. Stupid Falconstar said no." :Fiyero looked confused. "You are small, why trained so early?" :"Because," Lynxkit replied. "We can't wait longer than six moons. I'm seven moons," he added. :"What is your name?" Fiyero asked. :"Lynxkit," he replied. "A Clan name, as is Honeypelt's." :"Your name has what you are in it?" Fiyero asked dubiously. :"It's tradition. Against StarClan to do any different," Lynxkit replied bluntly. :"My brother is a Clan cat," Fitz piped up. :Lynxkit's fur fluffed up. "Who?" :Fitz stared at his paws. :Lynxkit didn't have the energy to claw him. "He'll tell me eventually," he muttered to himself. :Fiyero settled down beside Lynxkit. "Tell me about the Clans." :"We are in a war, I would have no idea what we would do otherwise," Lynxkit replied. "But we live and support each other together." :Fiyero sighed. "A knowledgeable young cat," he told Lynxkit, "can imagine life both in war and in peace." :"I just want the war to end," Lynxkit said. His voice was high-pitched. "I don't want to imagine, it will make me want it even more." :"You will fight more." :"I haven't been trained!" :Fiyero growled. “Then I will train you.” :Fitz overheard. “There’s no room!” :”I'm a real Clan cat,” Honeypelt added. “I’ll train him like an apprentice would. Then we can fight our way out of here.” :Fitz glanced uneasily at the guard. :”We’re fine,” Fiyero murmured. :Lynxkit pricked his ears. “What if another prisoner comes? One that can’t fight,” he added. :”Then we will train them, too. Hopefully by then you’ll be far along in your training.” Fiyero spoke in a voice that told Lynxkit that he was stupid, in a voice that made Lynxkit mad. :Lynxkit didn’t say anything. He settled down. “After our meal, we can start.” :Fiyero nodded. “Of course, we need energy. We can store prey under something, and share what we have.” :Fitz purred. “You are smart, Fiyero.” :So it was agreed. Fitz and Lynxkit would share a mouse, and store the other under the wall. Fiyero and Honeypelt would do the same. :”We will win this,” Fiyero growled. “We will win this…” Chapter 7 – Guard :Lynxkit shouldered his way through the cats that blocked his path to the Highledge. :Ironically, these were the same cats that had delayed his warriorship. :The cat standing on the Highledge was familiar. It was Lynxkit’s father, Mossfoot. :”Moss-star,” Lynxkit boomed. :”I am here,” Mossfoot replied. “What do you need?” :”I need an apprentice,” Lynxkit demanded. :”I will give you one of your sons when it comes time,” Mossfoot mewed briskly. “How is your search?” :”I haven’t found any more cats,” Lynxkit replied. :Mossfoot purred. “Very well, my son. You have done well.” :The cats around him chanted his warrior name. :Fiyero chanted, “Lynxkit!” :Lynxkit jerked his eyes up from the ground, where he had been staring for the last few heartbeats, imagining the pride his father would feel when he escaped from the prison with his friends. :”Come on, attack.” Fiyero crouched, his tail flicking back and forth. It was his job to train Lynxkit, because he had already proved himself to be a better fighter than Fitz and Honeypelt. :”With what foremove?” Lynxkit asked dubiously. (A/N: A “foremove” is the first attack a cat uses, as defined by Fiyero.) :”For StarClan’s sake,” Honeypelt scoffed. “Just jump, it doesn’t matter what foremove you use, whatever that is.” :”Two-step,” Fiyero commanded Lynxkit, ignoring Honeypelt. (A/N: Two-step = two steps before the leap, and two claw strokes on a cat before landing.) :Lynxkit squared his jaw, thinking. Why does Fiyero always push me so hard? We’re running on half our normal food. :”Hurry up, Lynxkit,” Fiyero commanded. His eyes gleamed with anticipation. :Lynxkit sighed, and hurled himself at the rogue. :He just managed to batter Fiyero with his front paws before collapsing. :Fiyero flicked his tail. “You did a one-step at the beginning,” he scoffed. “But otherwise, good.” (A/N: You can guess what a one-step is, right?)'' :Lynxkit sighed. “Thank you, Fiyero.” :The guard came in. A black pelt, bright amber eyes. “I hate all four of you- traitors to ShadowClan,” he spat. :”You’re traitors to ThunderClan!” Honeypelt snarled back. “Why in the name of StarClan would you capture us like this?” :”It’s part of our plan,” the guard reassured her. He dropped two mice at Lynxkit’s feet. “You can have both of these. You had better eat them.” :Lynxkit looked around. “I’ll share them.” :Lynxkit was suddenly wailing in surprise. The guard had pinned him down. “Eat the two mice, all of them,” he growled. :Lynxkit struggled underneath his claws. “N-no! You gave the mice to me. I’ll do what I want with them.” :He saw Fitz’s eyes flash in gratitude. :Lynxkit continued. “Tell- tell whoever’s in charge that they’re not the boss of me.” :The pressure on his throat made him cough. :”I will not be bossed around by a mere apprentice. I am a senior guard,” the guard snarled, “have you not heard of me?” :Lynxkit stared at his companions, still trapped. “Help me,” he begged. :The guard continued. “I am Scarclaw.” :Fitz and Fiyero both took steps forward, eyes glistening with worry. :”I’m the only cat in ShadowClan to kill,” Scarclaw continued proudly. :”There’s only one cat in ThunderClan to die,” Lynxkit replied. :Then it dawned on him. Rosetail was the only cat to die. :Lynxkit gasped, clawed Scarclaw’s leg, and struggled out from underneath him. “You killed my mother!” he cried. :Scarclaw took one long look at Lynxkit. “I’m sorry,” he croaked. “I did what I had to do.” :Lynxkit did a one-step and landed on Scarclaw, pinning him down. “I want to get out of here,” he growled. “Now.” :Scarclaw threw Lynxkit off, scrambled upward, and raced out of the prison. :He left the two mice on the ground. Chapter 8 - Sickening :Lynxkit looked at Honeypelt in worry as she took another great, shuddering breath. :”She’s sick,” Fitz murmured, padding over to her. “We must find a way to stay strong.” :”All part- of a plan,” Honeypelt managed to croak. :Fiyero’s eyes gleamed. “Of course,” he gasped. “Of course. Then she will be cared for, and during that time Lynxkit will complete his training.” :Honeypelt heaved a breath. “No,” she gasped. “Here.” :”A cat must care for you,” Fitz tried. “You must be strong for the final fight.” :Honeypelt sighed. :”That’s a yes,” Fiyero decided. :Lynxkit sighed. He couldn’t think about Honeypelt’s problem, he could only think about finding Scarclaw. :Fiyero called, “Guard!” :A cat- unfamiliar to Lynxkit- turned. “Yes?” :”This cat is sick. Will your Clan provide care for her?” Fiyero asked. :The guard shrugged. “I guess, I’ll have to ask-“ :”Bring her to the medicine den,” Fitz growled. “Now.” :The guard’s eyes widened. “Of course. We will provide the best care possible.” :”Good,” Fitz growled. :Lynxkit looked on, emotionless. Who cared about Honeypelt? No cat would ever measure to his mother. :He absentmindedly began to walk to where they stored their food. He pulled out a mouse- all they ever got- and began to eat. :”Lynxkit! Stop! You’re eating too much!” Fiyero’s voice protruded into his thoughts. :Lynxkit looked down at the mouse. Almost all of it was gone, except for a few mouthfuls by its head. “I’m sorry,” he meowed, pushing it towards Fiyero. “Have the rest.” :Fiyero sighed. “Greedy kit,” he muttered. :Lynxkit stepped forward. “I’m sorry,” he growled. “D’you want me to forget what Scarclaw did to me?” :Fiyero replied, “Yes.” He took a mouthful of mouse and passed the rest to Fitz. :Lynxkit wailed. “Who captures a kit?” :Fitz pressed close to Lynxkit. “Shh, little one.” :Lynxkit stared at his paws. “Just- just leave me alone.” :Honeypelt trotted back into the den a quarter-moon later. Lynxkit was almost nine moons. :”I’m ready!” Honeypelt crooned. :Fitz looked up from where he was rearranging his nest to try and make it look cleaner. “So am I.” :”Lynxkit only needs to learn one or two more overmoves,” Fiyero told Honeypelt. He lowered his voice to a whisper.”Then we can break out of here.” :Lynxkit couldn’t believe what his ears were telling him. “You mean- we can get out of here?’ :Fiyero nodded. “If you learn those two moves tonight, we can leave in two days’ time,” he told Lynxkit. :Fitz purred. :Honeypelt’s eyes sparkled. :Fiyero’s tail tip twitched back and forth happily. :But Lynxkit was overcome with worry. What horrors would this battle bring? Chapter 9 - Plan :Lynxkit woke up and almost vomited. :Today was the day. Today was the day that they almost escaped. :I can do this, he reassured himself. I’ll be strong, it’s the only way to get out of here and go back to ThunderClan and Mossfoot. :He almost added, I can be a warrior at last! but he didn’t. Instead, he pondered the events. :A warrior had given him up, and another had betrayed him. A warrior had killed his mother, the same one was trapping him here. :He didn’t want to be like that. :But he still had the dream of being helpful to his Clan. He wanted to serve. :I can’t be a medicine cat, Lynxkit reminded himself. Our medicine cat already has an apprentice. :He had no choice but to be a warrior. :He wanted to vomit again at the thought. :He looked over at his companions. He studied Honeypelt. She had been so strong, and she was a warrior. :Fiyero and Fitz deserved to be warriors. Fiyero was strong and smart, and Fitz would undoubtedly be loyal to his Clan. :Lynxkit decided to suggest that. :But now was a time to wait. Honeypelt, Fitz, and Fiyero were all sleeping. :”Are you ready?” Fiyero hissed to Lynxkit. :Lynxkit nodded, quickly going over the plan in his head. :He was to bolt for the entrance. He was fast enough, Fiyero thought. But if Lynxkit were to be attacked, his companion, Honeypelt, would defend him. :All three of them would give up their lives for Lynxkit. All of them had sworn- Honeypelt to StarClan, Fitz to the Tree Spirits- Whatever those are, Lynxkit thought- and Fiyero to Lynxkit himself. It had surprised Lynxkit on how much Fiyero believed in him, but he had no time to think about it now. :If he wasn’t attacked, he was to race for the border. Either border would do- RiverClan was not in the war, and ThunderClan territory made him safe. :”I’m ready,” Lynxkit reassured himself out loud. :Fiyero nodded. “Good.” :Fitz squared his jaw. “I’m ready, too.” :”As am I,” Honeypelt agreed. She crouched next to Lynxkit. :Fiyero nodded. “I’m ready,” he mewed. “So… what are we waiting for?” :Fitz gave the battle cry- loud and threatening. :And they raced forward. Chapter 10 - Fight :Lynxkit dodged a ShadowClan cat that had leaped at him, trying to locate the entrance to the camp. :Honeypelt called, “Lynxkit! Over here!” :Lynxkit ran, jumping over Fiyero’s fight. He dodged a blur of black and Fitz’s distinguishable white. :But then… he saw… :It was that cat- the one who tricked him. The cat that had brought him here, to misery. :His name was “Fitz”. :”Fitz” turned around. :”You,” Lynxkit growled. “You tricked me.” :A two-step. A leap. “Fitz” was suddenly on top of Lynxkit, and the battle became real. :Claws real. :Lynxkit relied on instinct, not realizing that his training was the cause of his abilities. :”Fitz” screeched in pain. :”What is your real name?” Lynxkit asked, pretending to be cheerful. “I mean, I know it’s not Fitz.” :The black cat groaned. “Scarclaw.” :Lynxkit hadn’t realized. But then he saw- bright amber eyes pleaded. Dark blood hid his black pelt. :”Sorry,” Lynxkit muttered, not meaning it. He raced to Honeypelt, who hurried him out of the camp. :Lynxkit ran for his life. :Falconstar stood on the Highledge. :”I’m sorry, Lynxkit,” he meowed. “I can’t make you a warrior. You have excellent fighting skills”- he glanced at Fiyero- “but you can’t hunt, and you must learn the true ways of the Clans. This war must end,” he added. :Lynxkit nodded. “I understand, Falconstar.” :Falconstar slipped into ceremony. “From now on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Lynxpaw.” :The cats around him- including Fiyero, Fitz, and Honeypelt- cheered. :Lynxpaw looked up at him, his eyes shining, his heart pounding in excitement. :Fiyero and Fitz were to be allowed into the Clan. Honeypelt was quickly slipping back into her old ways- crabby and self-revolved- with affection towards Lynxpaw, Fitz, and Fiyero. Fiyero was to be honored in the Clan, and new sessions were to be held- fighting sessions. Fiyero would teach everything he knew to every warrior, so they could pass it on to their apprentices. :Falconstar waved his tail for silence- the cats had been shouting words of encouragement for a long time. “It is time to welcome two cats,” he called. :Fitz and Fiyero looked up. :”Fitz, ThunderClan welcome you,” Falconstar meowed. “I name you Snowheart.” :Snowheart purred and waved his tail around as the cats called his name. :Falconstar continued, “Fiyero, ThunderClan welcome you as well. I name you Beechclaw.” :Lynxpaw purred as Beechclaw did, too. :”You two will be trained in the ways of ThunderClan, and meanwhile, I will mentor Lynxpaw.” :Lynxpaw touched Falconstar’s nose. :He stared up at the stars. “Mossfoot, are you proud of me? Rosetail, are you?” he whispered. :In his heart, he knew the answer. Epilogue - Surprises :Lynxtail pricked his ears, listening. :He heard Beechclaw purring with Honeypelt and Snowheart. He heard Falconstar calling orders. A mouse- which he was now revolted by- scuffled in the undergrowth. :The Gathering was tonight. The war was over. The Gathering had not been attended by either ShadowClan or ThunderClan for many, many seasons. :Falconstar was suddenly next to him. “You’re coming to the Gathering?” he prompted. :Lynxtail nodded. “Of course, don’t the deputies always come?” :Falconstar shrugged. :Lynxtail asked, “How did my father die?” :”He went looking for you,” Falconstar informed him. “A cat named Scarclaw killed him.” :Lynxtail sat. “Really?” :”Really. Tell me when you’re ready,” Falconstar added, standing up. :Lynxtail heard his pawsteps fade away. :Now Cloudheart, Beechtail, and Honeypelt approached him. :Lynxtail meowed, “Scarclaw also killed my father.” :Cloudheart sighed. “He was my brother.” :They sat on in silence, pondering. :”Isn’t Scarclaw dead?” Honeypelt asked quietly. :Lynxtail shrugged. “Mossfoot must have died before I killed him.” :Honeypelt gazed at Lynxtail with sad eyes. “I’m sorry.” :Lynxtail dismissed it with a shrug. :The four cats sat in peace, until Beechclaw exclaimed, “Honeypelt, you’re pregnant!” :Cloudheart purred. “With my kits.” :Lynxtail could not help but purr, too. :”I love Cloudheart,” Honeypelt informed Lynxtail and Beechclaw. :”I love Honeypelt,” Cloudheart added happily. :Lynxtail asked, “How much longer until you’re in the nursery?” :Honeypelt shrugged. :Lynxtail stood up. “I think I’m ready to go to the Gathering now.” :He nodded at the cats and turned to walk back to camp. :He was going to face the future. ''ShadowClan and ThunderClan never regained a normal relationship. Throughout future generations, cats were wary, and ShadowClan were distrusted, always remembered for killing Mossfoot and Rosetail.'' ''Mossfoot and Rosetail reside in StarClan.'' ''Falconstar is the leader credited with leading ThunderClan to victory- he died of greencough only two moons later, allowing another cat to take his place.'' ''Mosstail was a gray tom with eyes as blue as Cloudheart’s, and Hazelfur resembled Cloudheart in every way, except for her eyes, which were like Honeypelt’s. Both kits were well known throughout the Clans, and were respectable warriors.'' ''Cloudheart eventually was killed in a raid on ShadowClan.'' ''Beechclaw ended up training every single cat to meet him in ThunderClan. His techniques are now known throughout the Clans.'' ''Lynxtail ended up being a Clan legend, credited for escaping ShadowClan during the war. He resigned as deputy, feeling as if he couldn't do his job correctly because he was away for so long. As an elder, he told the tale many times for eager kits.'' ''Lynxtail never became leader. Falconstar had many moons to come when Lynxtail was appointed- after the moons it took for the other deputy to retire- and Lynxtail became an elder with moons of experience.'' ''The war ended moons after Lynxtail became a warrior- to be exact, 11. Neither Cloudheart, Beechclaw, Honeypelt, nor Lynxtail ever forgot it.'' '''Forestpaw13 hopes you enjoyed her story, and a list of more is provided below. *Lost and Unknown *Ravens that Don't "Caw" *Warriors of the Lake - The Four Powers Remember to vote on the polls! Category:Wetty's Writing Contest